


love is all about the wind

by BittersweetDreamer



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 11:16:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16952982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BittersweetDreamer/pseuds/BittersweetDreamer
Summary: Walking swiftly into her chambers, Arya remembers a time Jon had once called her pretty. And as she collapses in the seat by the window, bathed in the fading light of a barely risen sun, she wonders if he still will.-The Season 8 Reunion Everyone Asked For-





	love is all about the wind

When Jon walks through the gates of Winterfell, Arya has a hard time catching her breath.

The simple mention of him had changed all of her plans. The list of names she had been compiling for over half a decade, the list of names that were repeated every time she closed her eyes, the list of names that occupied every fiber of her being, became insignificant. At some tavern South of the Twins, those names were left behind, sharing space with breadcrumbs on the wooden chair next to Hot Pie. And only one name, his name, remained as she travelled North. 

Killing a Queen could never compare to seeing Jon Snow smile once again. He was more important than the rest of them. He always had been. Returning to Winterfell, returning home, returning to him was all that had mattered.

She had waited three moons for him to come back. Waited three moons to see him smile, to be in his arms, to have him muss her hair and call her little sister. For three moons she had been waiting, and when the white snows finally blow him into Winterfell's grey walls, she finds herself unready.

The Northern lords are in the courtyard below her, Sansa stands dutifully among them, Bran by her side. Her auburn hair braided in a Northern fashion, welcoming back their brother and the Targaryen Queen. Arya knows she should be standing with them. Earlier that morning, Sansa had been surprised when Arya said she wouldn’t be there to greet Jon and Daenerys. Sansa, the perfect lady, had scoffed very unladylike at that and said it was not an option. Being wroth with Jon for bending the knee, which Sansa had been more than anyone else, but only in Arya’s presence, was still not a valid enough reason to slight the new Queen. 

“She has dragons Arya”, Sansa replied very seriously. 

Arya wanted to laugh at her sister’s protectiveness, but feared Sansa might take it as an insult. Instead, Arya merely smiled and shook her head. 

“That is not the reason Sansa. I just-.” 

And just like that Sansa had understood, responding with the ghost of a smile and a curt nod. 

“You two were always the closest. When you see each other, it should be only for your eyes. No one else’s.” Arya hugged Sansa then. In that moment she wasn’t the stoic Lady Stark, she was just her older sister. And for that, Arya was grateful.

Standing in the shadows alone, Arya can’t see much but her eyes find him instantly. With a muddied realization, she sees he is not the boy she said goodbye to all those years ago. He is taller, stronger, more handsome. Something about the way he looks reminds her of Gendry. Of how she looked at Gendry. He is older. We are older. That is all. 

When Jon crosses the courtyard and pull Sansa into a tight embrace, it takes all of her self-restraint to not run to him. Only the desire to see him alone keeps her feet in place. Before she leaves the scene, the silver hair of the Targaryen Queen catches her eyes and she wonders if she is as pretty as everyone says she is. She must be. That makes her wonder if Jon finds her pretty too. Deep down, Arya wants to believe this is not true. 

Walking swiftly into her chambers, Arya remembers a time Jon had once called her pretty. And as she collapses in the seat by the window, bathed in the fading light of a barely risen sun, she wonders if he still will. 

*

Arya has finished two cups of mulled wine when she finally hears the knock at her door. A big part of her, the unforgiving part, wants to make him wait for entrance. Make him wait like she has waited. He does not knock again. But she knows he is there, she had been trained to hear what others could not, the quiet, simple sounds of man could be the ringing bells in the Sept of Baelor if only one focused on listening, and Arya had never concentrated quite this hard. She hears the snowflakes melting in his hair, the rapid beating of his heart, the clenching and unclenching of his fist. She knows he is there. Waiting for her. The way Winter waits for Spring and Arya knows they have both waited long enough.

She leaps from her chair, reaching the door in a single stride and pulls it toward her. At the slightest opening he crashes against her, his fingers getting lost in the damp tangles of her hair. She holds him tighter than any childhood memory and he returns the goodbye kisses Arya had once rained on him all those years ago. His lips are cracked, insistent and tender, covering every inch of her face. He pauses when only her lips remain untouched, it’s in this moment when they look at each other for the first time since he rushed in the room. Looked at one another in seven years. 

“Arya,” Jon whispers out. Arya breathes out heavily, the sound of her name from his mouth becoming the only confirmation she has ever needed to prove she is not no one. His eyes fall to her lips then, pressing a soft kiss on them. It is innocent enough to pass as brotherly. It’s the look that Jon’s giving her that is not And although she has missed her brother all this time, Arya is surprised that she does not want any type of brotherly affection from the man in front of her. And when he leans down for a second time to capture her lips, a smile growing widely on his own, Arya knows revenge could never taste as sweet as Jon Snow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!!!! I always appreciate comments, kudos & suggestions!


End file.
